User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII * VIII * X property Hello sir, How do you make the property tags? I used one of your temples as a bases to try and make my own. How ever I failed at this, It just made my page background a differnt color and the "pagename" link didn't work ether. So if you have time could you please help me with this problem I am having? Please and Thank you for your time --KamiYomi 01:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine...wat am i going to do with this now...u r now debating between my adminship...alright, i'm trying to make everything fair and fun on the tourneys. I'm sorry if I did went against the rules... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the compliments. Even though I haven't done RP battles before, I would be interested to give it a try.--B14 17:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Forum? I tried registering but it never sent me a comfirmation email. so any ideas on what to do.--Twilitlink 17:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Got it, thanks--Twilitlink 17:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hi im Itachi 24 i was wondering could you tell me how to make my own character on here i've been having ideas about my own character name'ed Namiko so i would love to know how to make one thank for ur help I screwed up my recent Wiki, Yuuei Tora, and I want to delete it Greetings I was thinking about a possibility to have my character Takatsuke Uzumaki to train under you character Tora Mazuka to learn to better control his powers. If it's possible to make an RP of it, please reply.--B14 18:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Rp should preferably happen in Konoha.--B14 19:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Since I won't be on till late... Since I won't be online till late tonight, I wanna atleast explain Amakenseiga's powers. First off, the second one involves trapping natural lightning with chakra (Similar to Kirin), and as it stores, releasing it in a one big explosion of blue arcs of lightning. Kisou Tengai works similar to Sennami, splitting against the earth's and hell's dimensional bonds, and cutting them. However, what's ironic is though it says sends human directly to hell, it's use revolves more around using it to eliminate jutsu that are too powerful to dodge or block, or even shrug. Also, I wanna apoligize for my RPin' so far. It's been ages since I've really RP'ed so I am little rusty. And also, I have finally made my descision that I will be reliquenshing Hinata from my use. She's cool and all, but even without me looking over your discussion with Armed, I myself just know that Hinata's personality isn't my style anyways. So ya, I just wanted to cover my bases here, and I will see you late tonight. Alrighty, seeeya. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan? I wanted to make a character with Rinnegan but I don't know if that's been "spammed" like the Uchihas and what the limitations are. Can you help?--Twilitlink 05:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question How did you make the doujustu on gimp because i wanna make my own one on GIMP--YaijunRinnegan 03:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Infoxbox 2 Can you go to the Jutsu infobox2 dicussion page, I wrote something that I think shud be put under discussion! Thanks! AMTNinja 01:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Question for Ten Um, would you mind battling me for the title of Mizukage, im going to make the character today, and i really want to be Mizukage. send me a message when you get the chance. --'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha I would like to have your permission of creating a Uchiha for my story. He will not be used in Rp, but will merely serve as a background character. Kai - Talk 13:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC)